1. The field of this invention relates to the general field of a portable desk unit for use in a vehicle, specifically to an improved, more convenient easily removable auto desk which features open, easily accessible storage and filing areas and, in addition, unit can be quickly removed and stored elsewhere.
2. Background--description of prior art
Many businessmen, especially those involved in home improvement sales and construction work, find it necessary to work from their vehicles each day. Bids must be left with the homeowner or property owner at the same time as the sales call. This necessitates writing and drafting documents while in the vehicle. While the need for a mobile office has been partially recognized by prior art, unresolved shortcomings still remain such as lack of open, easily accessible storage areas, lack of a simple way to remove and store the unit, as well as other needs which are fulfilled by the applicants submission.